Death and Darkness
by Apocalypse634
Summary: A darkness looms over Japan as the top crime syndicates Pluto and the Black organization join forces in order to finally get rid of DDS and Shinichi. A crossover of DSQ & Detective Conan
1. Return of Darkness part 1

Hi! This is my first actual fanfic so I hope you like it.

This story revolves around the return of Pluto after a year it was destroyed. This time around, however, they had acquired a new ally, The Black organization. It seems that both was taken down a year ago and now seeks revenge.

(Everyone's a year older but that doesn't really matter)****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Return of Darkness (part 1) **

It was a Friday Morning. Nothing unusual, everything was fine. We were seated at the classroom as Mr. Hongo was teaching. His usual habit of yelling at Kinta for not paying attention was inevitable. Kinta just accepted what Mr. Hongo had to say and did what he was told. But today, it seemed luck had shined on Kinta (and the rest of the class for that matter) since Mr. Dan and Ms. Katagiri entered the room as Kinta was about to be yelled by Mr. Hongo.

"Good Morning Class Q! We have a new student joining the class today" said Mr. Dan.

A girl with long black hair and sapphire-like eyes entered the room. Her hair flowed gracefully as she walked into the classroom. She had rosy red lips and an amazing figure. Her eyes shone like diamonds. She was, in a word, beautiful. Her face showed compassion, kindness and most of all, beauty. She was like an angel.

"Please introduce yourself"

"I am Aya Takahara. It's nice meeting you all" her voice was angelic. She had a beautiful smile. One you could never look away from and would search the world to see it again.

"Well, I'll leave you and the rest of the class to get acquainted. I'll give you 20 minutes for that. Mr. Hongo, please follow me to my office"

Mr. Dan, Ms. Katagiri and Mr. Hongo left the room. Kyu started the conversation after the teachers left.

"Hi, my name is Kyu Renjo. Nice to meet you!" said Kyu.

"Nice to meet you to" said Aya. She smiled once again as Kyu was about to speak. Kyu wasn't able to continueas he was,once again,captivatedby Aya's lovely smile and beautiful face. He had beenlooking at Aya the moment sheentered the room. No doubt love at first sight. Meg, noticing this, forced a laugh.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Kyu" said Meg in a subtle but cold voice.

"Huh? What? Ah, oh yeah! This is Megumi" said Kyu after waking up from the trance

"Hi, my name's Megumi Minami but you can call me Meg". The coldness in her voice had disappeared to be replaced with a gentle one. Aya smiled as a gesture of a hello.

"So not to bother Kyu, we'll take from here" said Ryu. He was calm. Surprisingly, hedidn't fall into the hypnotic trance of Aya's beauty. But he and Meg seemed the only one immune to this (Meg being a girl and Ryu being able to control himself).

"My name's Ryu Amakusa. This guy behind me is Kinta Touyama and the person beside him is Kazuma Narusawa. I'll leave further introduction to them. That is,_**if**_ they can speak" said Ryu with a sigh.

Aya giggled. But the more she giggled, (or moved for that matter) the more Kyu, Kazuma and Kinta fell into a trance. Deciding it was the right thing to do (and she was starting to feel irritated), Meg hiteach oneof them on the head to wake them up.

"Oh, sorry about that, my name's Kazuma. I am class Q's computer genius, if you may" said Kazuma. Heand Kintahad come back to reality now but they were not sure about Kyu.

"Hi, my name is Kinta! I glad to meet you. I'm the strongest in class Q and are you free Saturday?" said Kinta. Meg suddenly hit him as Ryu just sighed. Kazuma laughed at the sight of Kinta being hurt while Kyu had no reaction.

"What kind of person are you! You just met her and you're asking her out already!" said Meg in an outrage.

"Don't worry Meg, this happens all the time. I'm used to it" said Aya with a sigh yether smile unfading.

"But still…" Meg began but stopped as she heard the door open and saw Mr. Dan with Ms. Katagiri and Mr. Hongo.

"Class Q", Mr. Dan began. "We have just received a call about something out of the ordinary.You need to check this out immediately. The necessary arrangements for your departure have been completed. Mr. Hongo will be the one to take you there.Good luck and do your best"

"Yes, sir" said the class in unison

"Ms. Takahara, since this is your first case, you're probably new to the field. Be careful and if you have any questions, feel free to ask your fellow classmates"

"Yes sir"

"Good luck to all of you!"

With that, Mr. Dan left and they proceeded to their destination (wherever that was...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Arriving at their Destination point……_**

They entered the gate and proceed to the door. Mr. Hongo rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, they heard a voice.

"Who is it?" asked the person.

"It's me" said Mr. Hongo and the person started to unlock the door.

"Hi, I thought you were never going to come here!" said the person.

Class Q had no idea who that person was until Aya suddenly spoke.

"Wait! I know you! You're Shinichi, Shinichi Kudo! You're one of the greatest and youngest detectives in the world!" said Aya in an excited tone.

"Well, thanks for the compliment. Youngest, however, is something inaccurate. Since your present, I'm one of the oldest ("not really the word I was looking for but it'll fit" thought Shinichi)

"Come on in, it'll rain" said Shinichi

They entered the Kudo mansion. It was huge! Class Q was amazed. It seemed that the house was extravagant inside-out.

"Well, let's go to the living room. I'll have Ran bring you something to eat". Shinichi made his way to the kitchen to find Ran. After a while, Ran and Shinichi went to the living room and set the food on the table.

"So, Shinichi, what made you decide to call Mr. Dan? I believe that you could handle any case thrown at you" asked Mr. Hongo. His voice wasn't cold yet wasn't pleasant to hear either.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't really given much of a choice. Since I knew Mr. Dan will want to know this. Remember the black organization 5 years ago? Well, their back and I suspect that they are now working alongside Pluto". Shinichi had a grim expression in his face.

"I see" said Mr. Hongo with a shaky tone. He had an equally grim face. It seems that the two largest crime syndicates in Japan have joined forces in order to eliminate its enemies, for good.

"But before everything, may I ask how you knew this?" asked Mr. Hongo regaining the once cold voice of his.

"Well, it was during my previous case. I had cracked it but then after, I realized that there was more to this mystery. As I was thinking, the killer suddenly got a knife and charged at me. I was able to evade it but she once again charged at me. I noticed the hypnotized look on the killer's face. I knew of only one crime organization with that style".

A scarred look was visible in Ryu's face as he heard the return of his grandfather's organization. It seemed that it was up to no good, once again.

"I had Inspector Megure check this out and interrogate _him_. The interrogation was useless. We weren't able to get anything except his name. We decided to lock him up. But there is no doubt that _he_ will escape."

"May I ask what the name was of that person" asked Ryu. Everyone was startled at Ryu's intervention but Shinichi looked up.

"Anubis"

Class Q was shocked by this. They had remembered that Anubis was burned to death a year ago. How could he have escaped?

"But that's impossible!' shouted Kinta. "We saw him die the day Pluto was destroyed. It can't be him!"

"What he said is right, Shinichi. Are you sure that his name was Anubis?" asked Mr. Hongo with his now cold voice shattering and was replaced by fear.

"No, I don't think Anubis was burned. If what Shinichi said was true then that was a plan to make both Mr. Dan and Shinichi think that everything was over. Guess they succeeded" said Kyu.

"I think you're right, Kyu" said Shinichi. "It would seem that they got the better of Japan's greatest detectives". Shinichi let out a slight laugh and then sighed. He knew Kyu was right. It was no laughing matter. It seemed that the game they were playing had been put aside for awhile. They had planned this from the beginning and now, Pluto, as well as the black organization, was winning.

There was silence in the room. There were grim expressions on everyone's face except Aya's who had a puzzled look. The crashing of thunder, the howling of the wind and the rain pouring vigorously down was what seemed to break the silence until the phone rang.

"I'll get that" said Ran and she rushed to the telephone only to be given more bad news.

"Shinichi, its Inspector Megure. He wants to talk to you"

Shinichi silently stood up and went to the phone to receive the call.

"Shinichi, we have a problem. Anubis has just escaped"

As those words were spoken, the thunder roared louder and the winds howled powerfully. It seemed that all were now afraid of what might happen. Death was now free. Now, no one was safe.

"The news gets even worse, Shinichi. It seemed there was a murder at Mr. Hiroshima's house. We don't have any leads as to who did it. We need you're expertise"

"Where does he live? I'll be there in awhile and I'll bring along the DDS students, if you don't mind"

"Sure, the more help we get, the better"

After getting the address, Shinichi hung-up and went to the living room. He had explained to them everything (there were gasps and shocked expression when he told them that Anubis had escaped). Shinichi also explained about the murder. They were required to go there immediately…...

* * *

This concludes chapter 1. Hope you like it and please review so I know whether you liked it or not. So I can also either delete it or continue, thanks!


	2. Return of Darkness part 2

Hi! This is the 2nd chapter of my fic! hope you like it!

(by the way, thanks for the reviews! ) - This chapter revolves around a murder case.

**_

* * *

__Chapter 2 : Return of Darkness (part 2)_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Arriving at Mr. Hiroshima's House:**_

"We're here. Shinichi, I'm leaving them in your capable hands"

"No problem, Hongo"

Shinichi and Class Q finally arrived at the victim's house. It seems that this family was rich beyond imagination. Their house resided at the far end but could be seen miles away. Mr. Hongo instructed them to get out of the car. Though wondering why, Class Q exited the vehicle with Shinichi with their umbrellas. They had no time to ask because after Kinta got off, Mr. Hongo sped to the other direction, leaving them there.

Kyu suddenly then gazed in awe of the house and left his question behind.

"Wow, it's huge! Not even Kazuma's mansion would be able to match that!' exclaimed Kyu. The sight of the house was indeed marvelous.

"That is true. My mansion's nothing compared to this" said Kazuma.

"Well, we'd better hurry. If we continue staring and gazing at its marvel, we'll never solve the case let alone enter the house in it" said Shinichi. He was in a bright mood even though the rain was pouring. It had weakened now. The Lightning seems to have stopped temporarily and the wind's howling became a soft purr. They proceeded onto the gate where the guard was waiting for them.

After they were let in by the guard, they started to walk towards the door which seemed a mile away. On the way, Kyu started to wonder out loud why Mr. Hongo left all of a sudden. Shinichi, who knew perfectly well why, answered the question.

"Well, you see Kyu, Mr. Hongo left because he still had something to do for Mr. Dan. He said he'll be back in a few days."

"But what was he suppose to do? Hmmm……"

"You're the really curious type, aren't you?" said Shinichi with a smile.

"Well, of course I am! I'm a detective, after all!" Kyu proudly announced. Shinichi let out a laugh. _"I remember the last time I became really curious about something…"_ thought Shinichi. He had a flashback about him chasing a man in black and suddenly being knocked out and being given a pill. He then remembered being Conan for all those long and dreary months not being able to properly talk to Ran. He, from that day onwards vowed never to chase a man in black. Well, that is, without someone with him. After reminiscing his time as Conan, he let out a sigh.

"Hoping this time around, I don't become Conan again" he whispered to himself.

Meg, wondering what he said, asked him.

"Is something wrong, Shinichi?"

"It's nothing."

They were able to reach the door, at last. Kyu, Kazuma and Meg were slightly panting. They were able to reach the door just in time. It seems that the wind was raging once again. It soft purrs became loud and powerful roars. The rain, as if on queue, started to pour heavily. Thunder and Lightning seemed to be the only ones missing.

Shinichi rang the doorbell. The door swung open to reveal an old man. He was the Hiroshima's butler.

"Hi, we're here to investigate the murder of Mr. Hiroshima" said Shinichi.

"Ah, yes. Inspector Megure has been expecting you for quite sometime now". The Butler led them in. As soon as the door closed, Lightning suddenly flashed and an explosion like sound was heard. Everyone, all except Ryu, was startled at what they heard. The butler, after recovering from shock, led them to the Living Room where Inspector Megure was waiting.

"Hi Inspector Megure!" asked Shinichi. His tone was casual, as always. He didn't seem to care that a person had just been murdered.

"Shinichi! Finally! I was getting worried that you'd still be stuck in the rain and decide not to come"

Shinichi laughed. "Did you really expect me to miss a case?"

"Well, I guess not. Oh and are these the detectives from DDS?" asked Inspector Megure.

"Yeah, like I said I'd bring them over". Shinichi started introducing them starting from Kyu.

"I'll introduce them myself to make it short"

"This person beside me is Kyu. Beside him is Meg. Next to her is Kinta. The person holding the computer is Kazuma. The two other people at the back are Ryu and Aya"

"Hi, nice to meet you, sir" said Class Q in unison.

"Nice to meet you too" replied Inspector Megure.

"So, let's get back to the case. What have got so far, Inspector?" asked Shinichi.

"Well, to be honest, we only got the time of death. He died at about 3 – 3:30 pm. We can't really determine when exactly but by the looks of it, he died at around that time"

"That's not a lot to go on. Anyway, we'll search for more clues. Where was he found dead, Inspector?"

"In his room. I'll lead you there as you might get lost"

They followed Inspector Megure into Mr. Hiroshima's room.

They saw the body lying on the floor. It had a stab wound. It would also seem that the murderer shot him as well. They wondered why there were two wounds instead of one. _"Probably to ensure the job"_ thought Shinichi.

"Well, we'd better start looking if we want to finish early" said Kyu. They agreed and started searching for clues. After an hour of searching, they found nothing in the room. It was spotless.

Kyu sighed. This was one hard case. The evidence was missing. Even looking for a needle in a hay stack would have proved less of a challenge.

"Guess this room is clean. Well, except for the bloodstains" said Shinichi. Aya and Ryu were still trying to look for clues.

"Guess those two just won't quit" said Kinta.

"Hey guys, we found something!" shouted Aya. Shinichi, Kyu, Kazuma, Kinta and Meg rushed over to where Aya and Ryu were.

"What did you find" asked Kyu.

"A flower petal from a red rose" said Ryu.

"Hmmm…. What could that be doing here?" asked Kinta.

"There are a lot of possible explanations but my guess would be that it came from Mr. Hiroshima as he was in the garden" said Kazuma.

"Probably, he is wearing gloves after all. Anyway, let's get on with asking about the alibis" said Kyu.

"Yeah and also, this would be the perfect time to be introduced. Inspector Megure, would you kindly tell the butler to have everyone meet us at the living room?"

"Sure, no problem" said Inspector Megure.

They went downstairs and then Inspector Megure left. He went to the kitchen and told the butler to get everyone assembled downstairs. After 15 minutes, everyone had arrived. They made their way into the living room and introduced themselves.

Everyone seemed to have fallen under one of death's most powerful spells, the power of sorrow. Faces were clouded with sorrow and grief yet some tried to strengthen themselves.

"Hi, I'm Hikari Hiroshima, nice to meet you" Hikari was, upon estimation, 19 years old. She was as tall as Shinichi was. She also had long, blonde hair that well suited her beautiful green, emerald-like eyes. Kinta was staring at her beauty. The rest noticed this. All except Shinichi and Aya seemed unsurprised. Shinichi noticed the she already had a boyfriend and hit Kinta on the head.

"This isn't the time to gaze at her, Kinta. Plus, she's already spoken for" whispered Shinichi. Kinta was puzzled by this; he wanted to ask Shinichi who was he talking about when suddenly, he got his answer.

"Hi, I'm Katsuhiro Kurogane. I'm Hikari's fiancé" said the man in a black jacket. He had spiky jet, black hair and dark, mysterious eyes.

Kinta was heartbroken as he heard the words "Hikari's Fiancé". He was extremely devastated and could not bear that the most beautiful woman he's seen so far, that is, was already spoken for. Just by looking at his face, you could see he had been rejected numerous times before.

"Is Kinta always like that?" whispered Aya.

"Yeah, he never gets tired of getting heartbroken" answered Meg.

"_Man, he's like Kogoro Mouri" _thought Shinichi. He then resumed listening to the introducing crowd.

"Hi" said Mrs. Hiroshima. She was a little taller than Shinichi and had chestnut colored hair. "I'm Tamaki Hiroshima". Her introduction was short since she was crestfallen as her husband was gone and she was never coming back

"Hi, I'm Kaoru Hiroshima and this is my husband, Sorata Hiroshima", she forced a smile. She was the only one who was able to do that.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Sorata said weakly.

Kaoru was the woman that looked exactly like Ran's mother. This made Shinichi uneasy. "_It would've been a perfect match too if she was as mean" _thought Shinichi. _"Luckily, she isn't. Wonder how'd Ran react to this"_ thought Shinichi. After reminiscing his childhood with Ran's mother, he listened to the last two suspects.

"Hi, I'm Hiroya Nakashima. I'm Tamaki's brother". He was tall man that was wearing a white tuxedo. Seems he was the formal type. He was brief. Everyone was extremely depressed at what had happened but it would seem to have affected him more than others.

"And finally, I'm Shimizu Hiroshima. Nice to meet you, detectives" She said weakly. From Shinichi's assumption, she was probably 24 years old. She had short straight, black hair and seemed to be fashioned like her mother's.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to question you upon some matters" said Shinichi getting straight to the point.

The crowd agreed and Inspector Megure started asking questions.

"Ok, so please tell me what you were doing at around 3:00 – 3:30pm?" asked Inspector Megure.

"Well, I was in my room during that time" said Mrs. Tamaki Hiroshima. "I heard my daughter, Hikari, screaming and rushed to her. That's when we discovered the body"

"I see, is that all?"

"Yes, Inspector"

"Ok, thank you for you're cooperation". Inspector Megure signaled the next one and got the alibi. It took them some 30 minutes but they managed to finish.

"Glad that's done. So what do you guys think" asked Inspector Megure.

"Well, it seems like everyone had a subtle alibi." said Ryu. Everyone agreed to this.

"Oh, by the way Inspector, at what time did you get here?" asked Shinichi which was clearly outside what they were discussing.

"Well, at around 4:00, I think"

"Hmm… We got here at around 4:45 pm"

"Wait, what are you getting at, Shinichi?"

"Well, you see, I'm kinda skeptical at the time of death. Taking into account Mrs. Tamaki's alibi and Hikari's alibi, the time of death should be earlier"

"What makes you say that?" asked Inspector Megure.

This time, Aya was the one who answered and not Shinichi. She was probably tired of staying quiet so Shinichi let her answer the question. "Well, you see Inspector, if he actually died in between 3 – 3:30pm, which would, of course, would tell us that he had been in the rain."

"And so? That would mean that he was outside in the rain", interrupted Inspector Megure

"Yes, but what would he be doing at that time outside when clearly the rain had gotten much worse. So, in other words, the killer was trying to create an alibi for himself" said Aya.

"Yeah, that's right. So if that's the case, then the only people whom have real alibis are Mrs. Tamaki and Ms. Hikari. The rest would have to been fake!" said Inspector Megure.

"Yes, that is true" said Shinichi.

"This case is harder than it looks" said Kinta. It was already 7: 20pm and their investigation seems to be going nowhere.

They suddenly heard a bell and the voice of someone, probably the butler, calling them to eat. Everyone went to the dinning room and started sitting. There were eight extra chairs for Shinichi and the others. They sat down and ate. After that, Shinichi, Kyu, Meg, Ryu, Kinta, Aya and Kazuma went to the living room.

"Ah, detectives, Mrs. Tamaki had prepared rooms for you to sleep in tonight since it is still raining hard" said the butler. He was right. No person in their right mind would leave the comfort of their house during this weather.

"What about Inspector Megure? He surely wouldn't have left in this weather." asked Kyu.

"Well, actually he has. He left while you were eating. The weather wasn't that horrid during the time" replied the butler.

The agreed to stay and the butler led them to their rooms. They were given 4 rooms in total to stay in. They didn't ask why since 1 room would be enough for 2 people.

"So, how do you want we settle with who sleeps with whom?" asked Shinichi. "Do we choose the ones we want to sleep with or do we draw lots?

"This could be fun…" said Shinichi with a mischievous smile. Everyone became nervous as Shinichi said those words. Ryu just sighed. Shinichi, now starting to feel uneasy at their reactions, started to lighten up and took back what he said.

"I was kidding!" said Shinichi. "Anyway, you guys draw the lots; I'll take the last room"

"Oh no you don't!" said Kinta. "Just to be fair, we'll **_all_** draw lots"

Shinichi sighed. "Fine but I'll end up the one alone in a big room anyway…"

After a minute or so, they started to draw lots. Turns out, Shinichi was right.

"Told you I'd be the one sleeping by myself" said Shinichi with a triumphant voice. "By the way, who are you paired with, Kinta?" asked Shinichi.

"Not sure, who else got the number 3?" asked Kinta

"Oh no! Not again! I have to share a room with that big oaf!" said Kazuma

"Who you calling a big oaf, you computer nerd!" replied Kinta. They kept arguing until Shinichi intervened and told them to shut up.

"Ok, next. Ryu, what number did you get?"

"2", replied Ryu. He didn't seem to care who he was sharing a room with.

"So, Meg's sleeping with Ryu and Kyu's sleeping with Aya" said Shinichi. Meg, Kyu and Aya seemed to blush as the words spoken by Shinichi had a whole new different meaning.

"Well, that's settled then. Good night everyone" said Shinichi. "Don't sleep too late! We still have a case to solve" said Shinichi, his mischievous smile appearing but was inconspicuous.

"What do you mean by that?" said Kyu, Meg and Aya. They was blushing and at the same time in an outrage.

"I just meant sleep early. You might have a hard time sleeping since you'll be sleeping in the house of a dead guy who's just down the hall" said Shinichi trying to act innocent.

"Well, anyway, we'd better get to our rooms and sleep" said Ryu and opened the door to his and Meg's room.

* * *

That ends chapter 2. Not sure if you'll like this part as it tends to get boring in a few paragraphs. Anyway, please review!


	3. An Ominous Warning

Ok, so this is chapter 3 of my fanfic.

This part isn't exactly exciting but is about Pluto's call for Ryu.

Read this chapterand you'll know what I mean. Hope you like it! (hoping, that is...)

Disclaimer : I don't own DSQ except for some characters(forgot to put that on the other two)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3: An Ominous Waring_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, anyway, we'd better get to our rooms and sleep" said Ryu and opened the door to his and Meg's room.

"Yeah, let's go. The sooner we sleep, the sooner we wake up and the sooner we finish this case" replied Kinta. He sleepily walked to the second to the last room at the end of the hall and opened the door. Kazuma entered shortly afterwards.

"Let's go, Aya" said Kyu and they, too went inside their rooms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Next Morning….**_

Ryu and Meg were the first ones to wake up. Everyone, except the butlers, was still asleep. With no idea what to do, Meg sank back down her bed and started to sleep once again. Ryu, on the other hand, rose from his bed and went to the bathroom. After he had finished taking a bath, he woke up Meg.

"Hey, Meg, wake up. It's 7 in the morning already" said Ryu with his cool yet subtle voice. He was already prepared for a day's worth of investigating. Not that it mattered to Meg, of course as she was still sleepy.

"Huh? What?", said Meg, her eyes half-closed. Her mind didn't comprehend anything that Ryu was saying.

Ryu sighed. He wasn't up to repeating what he had just said but did it anyway. "I said wake up. It's getting late already".

"Oh…"said Meg. She, then, finally stood up and went to the bathroom. She took a bath, got dressed and went back into the bedroom (each room in the Hiroshima house has a bathroom, bedroom and a small living room - all it really needed was a kitchen).

"Are Kyu and the others awake yet?" asked Meg. Ryu shook his head. They were still asleep.

"Oh, I see". Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Meg opened the door to see Hikari with Aya.

"Hi, Meg" said Hikari. She was now in a better mood, compared to last night.

"Want to come with us to visit the park?" asked Hikari.

"Sure, why not" replied Meg. "Hey, Ryu, wanna come?"

"No thanks, I'll stay – "said Ryu. He was cut off when suddenly Hikari urged him to go.

"Come on, it'll be fun". He didn't have much of a choice as he was dragged along for the ride anyway.

The rain had stopped during the night and it was now safe to go out. Puddles of water were still scattered around and the ground was still wet, though.

"Nothing like a nice relaxing walk to clear your mind, right Ryu?" said Aya. She was trying to make Ryu talk. He had been quiet from the house up to the park.

"Yeah" Ryu simply said. He wasn't in the mood to talk since he was focusing on the murder case. _"Why are there two wounds, instead of just one? The probable answer would be that the killer wanted to ensure the kill but why? He was shot and stabbed at the heart. Wouldn't shooting him be enough? Unless there's something I'm not getting here…"_. Ryu trailed off. He was completely lost in thought when suddenly he bumped into someone. It wasn't accidental though as Aya stood in front of him and simply looked at him.

"Ryu, can I ask you something?" said Aya. Her tone was serious with a hint of joy. But just before Ryu replied, he pulled him near a bench leaving a dumbfounded look on Hikari and Meg's faces. They decided to move on and come back later.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why are you always so quiet?". Aya gave him a curious look.

"Why do you ask?" replied Ryu, his voice unruffled.

"Well, it would seem that you're the only one who barely smiles. You're the least talkative. Your expression promotes a gloomy and saddening atmosphere. I'd like to know why?" said Aya bluntly. Noticing that Ryu was, for the first time (for her), smiling, she suddenly blushed.

"Well, umm… that is, if you want too" added Aya. She was a bit too straightforward with her question and should've taken it down a notch.

Ryu, forcing himself to speak, faced Aya. "Well, it's complicated, you see. Since I was a child, I wasn't able to experience the freedom that most people have. I wasn't allowed to go outside of my house. Freedom had no meaning to me as I did not have it."

"I see" said Aya weakly. It would seem she stumbled upon something she shouldn't have.

"I lost my parents when I was only 3. I never really knew them", said Aya in a hushed tone.

"I guess we're not that different. I lost my parents as well and my grandfather took care of me, or so it would seem" said Ryu.

"Or so would it seem? What do you mean by that?" asked Aya. Her voice was wrapped with curiosity as she said those words.

"Never mind, forget it" said Ryu. He was haunted once again by a flashback. _"Come back Ryu. You can not escape fate"._ He felt a sharp pain in his head as he recalled those words. Aya was suddenly worried since Ryu was clutching his head.

"Are you alright, Ryu?" asked Aya with a worried tone. It seemed after those words were said, Ryu suddenly got a grasp of reality and the pain disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm alright" said Ryu.

"_What's wrong with me? Why did I feel that pain?" _, thought Ryu. He then heard something strange, like when Pluto uses hypnosis to force their failed clients to killing the one who solved their murder case. But this time, it was different. It was like he was led into another realm, the underworld.

"_Come back Ryu. You can not escape fate! You are to be my heir and replace me when the time is right. There is nothing the can stand in the way of that! Nothing!"_

"_No! You're wrong, grandfather! I will never be your heir! Never!"_

"_Ha! We'll see about that. The gates of hell are opening, Ryu! You know perfectly what that means!"_

"_No…You can't! That's impossible! You won't succeed; we'll put a stop to that!"_

"_Impossible my dear grandson. The gates are about to be opened. There isn't enough time in the world to stop me"_

_Ryu heard a loud roar from behind. Cerberus, the guardian of the gates, had awoken. The Gate of Hell had opened. Ryu was mortified by the thought that Pluto would resort to this._

"_What are you planning to do?" shouted Ryu._

"_Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! That's not the way you should talk to your grandfather, Ryu. Either way, you'll find out in due time, Ryu"_

"Ryu! Ryu!" shouted Aya. She was worried about Ryu since he was silent then suddenly screaming random words from his mouth. He had a frightened look which made Aya worry.

"What….happened?", asked Ryu. He was sweating. He was tired. But most of all, he was frightened. His grandfather had set lose something that was to be feared. Trying to regain himself and his composure, he looked at Aya.

"You were probably hallucinating. You were saying something about your grandfather and something about the gates of hell. I tried to snap you out of it but you seemed deep into a hypnotized state" said Aya, her worried tone unfading.

"Ah, I see". Ryu was stunned. He had only recalled Pluto entering his dreams but not his mind entirely. _"Wait, hypnotized…state…they must be somewhere near! But where could **he **be? But there's no point look now. By this time, he would've fled already. If not, he might be in disguise"_

"Aya, don't tell this to anyone", said Ryu coolly. He had regained his equanimity. There was a sudden, unnerving silence.

"But why?", Aya simply asked. She was as cool and composed as Ryu was.

"Just don't. I don't want them to find out just yet" said Ryu. He had softened his voice as he saw Meg and Hikari returning from their walk. There was something unusual though as they were running instead of walking.

"What's wrong" asked Ryu.

"There's been another murder!" said Meg in between gasps of air.

"What? What happened?" asked Aya in a flabbergasted tone.

"Kazuma hasn't given me the details but it was Mr. Sorata who was killed"

"Let's go!" said Ryu. _"Now I know. This is Pluto's work. But who sought their help?"_

They ran back to the Hiroshima house and went straight to the living room where Kyu and the others were waiting. The Grim Reaper had once again reappeared to take another soul.

* * *

That ends chapter 3. Anyway, hope this chapter is ok. Anyway, please review.

Creative Criticisms are extremely appreciated. Just tell me what you think about my fic. If it needs improvements, tell me!


	4. The Suicide Note

Chapter 4 is up. Sorry for the long wait. I was caught up in a lot of things. Thanks to all who read the story and most especially to those who reviewed.

This was kinda rushed so it's short._**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4: The Suicide Note**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's been another murder!" said Meg in between gasps of air.

"What? What happened?" asked Aya in a flabbergasted tone.

"Kazuma hasn't given me the details but it was Mr. Sorata who was killed"

"Let's go!" said Ryu. _"Now I know. This is Pluto's work. But who sought their help?"_

They ran back to the Hiroshima house and went straight to the living room where Kyu and the others were waiting. The Grim Reaper had once again reappeared to take another soul.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" exclaimed Ryu. He, as well as the rest, was still gasping for air from the exhausting run that they just did.

"It's Mr. Sorata Hiroshima was killed" said Kyu. His tone was even, he was neither scarred nor shocked. It would seem that death came announced.

"How?"

"He was stabbed. More over, we found a threat note lying near him."

"I see. So you're assuming it's not a suicide because….", asked Aya who has now regained strength and the ability to talk without gasping for air.

"It's not a suicide because he had no motive to kill himself and plus, the knife was found in his hand when it would clearly be seen that the wound was deep enough for the knife to stay there"

"I see. Did you find anything else", asked Ryu.

"No. Just the weapon and the note", replied Shinichi, showing them the note.

"May I take a look at that?", said Aya. Shinichi gave him the note. Aya then thought for awhile. They were a bit clueless on what Aya was thinking.

"This was written by a left-handed person."

"How do you know that?", asked Shinichi.

"I was trained to be able to distinguish the difference between left and right handwriting.", said Aya.

Taking into account what Aya said, Shinichi promptly excused himself and went to the dead body which was found in the living room. He started observing and from what he deduced, the letter wasn't written by him.

"Hey Aya, are you sure it was written by a left-handed person?", asked Shinichi.

"Yeah, I'm positive", replied Aya.

"Then it isn't a suicide. The writing looks exactly like his but he was right-handed so it's impossible for him to have written it. (Eerie background music – the ones that are played when a crucial piece of evidence was found – well, something like that)

"What?", exclaimed everyone.

"That's right. He's wearing his watch on his right-hand, not his left.", said Shinichi.

"But that's impossible, I know Hideki. He writes with his left and not with his right", said Mrs. Hiroshima.

"Left? If that's the case then he's ambidextrous"

"Ambidextrous? What's that?", asked Kyu in a confused tone.

"Ambidextrous means that you can use both hands efficiently and effectively", replied Ryu.

"Ah, I see"

"This changes everything. Since Hideki is ambidextrous, everyone is now a likely suspect. We have no idea to who is the actually killer in this case. Anyone could've written that note"

A mixture of terror and suspense filled the air. Each looked at each other with doubt and fear. They had no idea to who was the killer.

A few hours later, Kyu and Ryu searched the house once again for any clues that might be of help. They searched high and low. Up and down. Left and Right. Over and Under. They went to every part of the house and left no stone unchecked yet they ended up with absolutely nothing. Well, at least until Shinichi found something of great interest.

**_Somewhere within the house_**

"_Now I know the killer. I can't believe it was this easy. But what could be the motive", thought Shinichi. "This was one messy killer. I can't believe that the evidence I need was lying right here"_

_**Back in the Living Room**_

Kyu, Ryu, Aya, Meg, Kinta and Kazuma were all sitting on the couch contemplating on the case at hand. They were at a total loss until Shinichi came with good news.

"Hey guys, I found something.",

"What did you find?

"I'll show you"

Shinichi led them back to the place he had seen. They were stunned at the sight and simplicity of the place. It was in plain sight yet it could not be found.

"We got our killer. And I know exactly what his motive is", said Ryu.

"Yeah. Let's go", said Kyu.

* * *

Ok, so I gotta cut it right there. You'll find out what they were talking about in the next chapter.

Thanks a lot. Please Review! (click the blue button down there )


End file.
